La loteria
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: A Orihime, por un sorteo, le ha tocado a Ichigo como compañero de trabajo. Este, ha estado ultimamente indiferente con ella. Con fesion, lagrimas y LEMOOOOOOOOOON asi que estan avisados. Es un ICHIHIME. Dejen review pliiiis


Aquí les dejo otro corto con contenido lemon ^^

dejen review pliiiis

Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tito, si fuese mío, hubiera hecho que estos dos ya se confesasen XD

**La lotería**

En el salón de Ichigo, se iba a llevar a cabo un trabajo en grupo en la materia de ingles, pero había un detalle…los grupos se seleccionarían a través de la suerte. La maestra, sobre su escritorio, tenía una pecera, pero en vez de peces y aguas, tenía muchos papelitos doblados.

-Bien, al que llame vendrá y sacará su número. Su compañera será el que tenga el mismo número al que les tocó.

Y así, los alumnos iban levantándose, recogiendo un papel y volvían a su asiento después de echar un vistazo. La profesora estuvo nombrando números que eligió para que así sea una forma ordenada de saber quien será su compañero.

-Maldición me tocó a Chizuru-Maldijo Tatsuki.

-Calma Tatsuki-chan-Dijo Orihime.

-Número 16.

-¡Hai!-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras alzaba su mano y también…-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?-No podía creerlo, le tocó hacer un trabajo con el Shinigami sustituto.

Al parecer, Ichigo también estaba sorprendido, pero luego bajo su mano y miro hacía otro lado, cosa que la sorprendió. La verdad, últimamente el joven estaba distante de ella, incluso cuando están con los demás… ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Después de analizar su pregunta, agacho su cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

La escuela dio a su fin por el día de hoy y los compañeros de trabajo caminaban hacía la casa del chico para comenzar a hacer el trabajo. Ambos pelinaranjas iban en silencio, el chico distante…mas de costumbre y la chica nerviosa por aquel silencio, triste por su repentina distancia y detrás de él con la cabeza gacha. Estaba tratando de averiguar que fue lo que había hecho para recibir aquel trato.

-Ya llegue-Dijo Ichigo al llegar y se quitaba los zapatos después de darle un par de pantuflas a su invitada.

-Ichinii, bienvenido. Ya estamos a punto de irnos, pero te deje la cena en… ¡Ah!-Se interrumpe con un grito al ver la compañía.- ¡Ichinii, has venido con Orihime-chan!

-¡¿NANI?!-Fue el grito de Isshin, quien corría hacía ellos para ver que era cierto-¡Explícame esto, Ichigo! ¡¿No te estarás aprovechando que estaremos fuera para hacer cosas indebidas con la bella Orihime-chan?!

-¿Qué quieres decir con cosas indebidas, otosan?

-¡Cabrón, por supuesto que no! ¡Tenemos trabajo de ingles que hacer!

-¡Maldito Ichigo, ¿Crees que me voy a creerlo?!-Dándole una patada.- ¡La excusa de la escuela ya es vieja!

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Devolviéndole el golpe.

-Viejo, deja a Ichinii en paz, dudo que él tenga la capacidad de poder con alguien como Orihime-Dijo Karin desinteresada de todo esto.

-¡No digas eso, Karin-chan, Ichinii es lo que toda chica quiere y eso es lo que me preocupa!-Su padre y hermano siguieron peleando-¡No empiecen ustedes dos!

Orihime veía todo aquello en silencio. Al principio se había sorprendido un poco, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír para luego reír, aunque lo hizo en silencio para no ser descubierta y escondía sus labios con su mano derecha en forma de puño.

Isshin fue invitado con toda su familia a una reunión de doctores, claro que como a Ichigo no le gustaba esas fiestas formales, decidió por no, así que sus hermanas y padre se fueron, dejándolo solo en esa casa…con una hermosa chica que para su edad tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado y cuyo nombre era Inoue Orihime.

Oh si…Isshin tenía motivos para preocuparse y lloriquear durante el camino XD.

-Ese viejo… ¿Qué no piensa dejarme en paz hasta que me vaya de la casa?

Inoue solo pudo sonreír-Demo…la familia de Kurosaki-kun se llevan muy bien.

No dijo nada pensando que lo mejor era terminar con eso ya que acababa de recordar que ella ha estado sola por mucho tiempo.-Será mejor que terminemos pronto de comer para hacer el trabajo de una vez.

-Hai…-Sonriendo levemente para volver a agachar la cabeza. De nuevo aquella misteriosa distancia.

La tensión crecía mientras terminaban de comer y mientras hacían el trabajo. Ichigo, indiferente, hacía su parte del trabajo mientras Orihime el suyo. Pero ella no se podía concentrar, su mente le hacía pensar en el chico y su misteriosa actitud que al parecer, Kuchiki Rukia era la única que lo sabía…Como la envidiaba y como le gustaría ser como ella, así no solo sabría lo que le ocurría a Ichigo, sino también…

También él le pondría atención…Dejaría de tratarla así.

Maldijo en su mente, pensar en eso provoco que sus ojos se humedezcan.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo el chico al oír un sonido que normalmente no se oirían, pero con aquel silencio sepulcral, era más fuerte que un temblor: Lágrimas.- ¿Inoue?-Sorprendido.

-G-Gomen ne…Algo…se me adentro en el ojo…

-¿En ambos?

-S-Sí…iré al baño, con permiso-Poniéndose de pie y yéndose lo más rápido posible para no oír una respuesta, ni nada por su parte.

Se encerró en el baño y se apoyo en la puerta, viendo en el espejo a su reflejo, quien tenía la tristeza en su rostro, lágrimas desde sus ojos, mejillas, labios, mentón, cuello y algunas, o cayeron al suelo, o en su blusa de colegio. Sus ojos también estaban rojos, su pecho subía y bajaba y sentía un nudo en su garganta por hacer un esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar o su compañero de trabajo la oiría.

Se acerco finalmente al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y lleno sus manos de agua para salpicársela en la cara. Estuvo así un buen rato y tratando de volver a calmarse para no seguir llamando la atención o preocupar a Ichigo…

Si es que lo preocupaba…

_¿Doushite? ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun me trata así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto por su indiferencia? Quisiera ser fuerte, quisiera…Quisiera ser como Kuchiki-san…Kurosaki-kun…Yo…yo lo amo…_

-Lo amo…-Susurro apoyada en el lavamanos y en el momento que derramaba nuevamente las lágrimas. Esta vez no pudo aguantarse y lloró en silencio.

Lloraba en silencio para no ser oída, aún sabiendo que eso no es nada comparado con el gran dolor que sentía su alma y corazón, sentía como si este se hubiese hecho un corte y sangraba. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y continuó con su llanto silencioso.

Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos y dolor que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, donde estaba, que estaba haciendo antes de llorar y si estaba sola o acompañada.

Olvido todo eso hasta que para su sorpresa sintió algo cálido y firme rodeando su cintura, como su cuerpo era apoyado por algo que la hizo sentir inmediatamente segura y como su hombro izquierdo repentinamente sintió un peso que para ella fue agradable.

Eso fue como un interruptor que la hizo volver a la realidad y al quitar sus manos de su cara, vio por el espejo sus ojos rojos y húmedos como sus manos y rostro. Y lo que rodeaba su cintura eran unos brazos, lo que estaba manteniéndola apoyada era el pecho de un joven y lo que su hombro sostenía era el rostro del dueño de aquello brazos y cuerpo pero como su cara lo tenía oculta en su rostro, solo se veía su cabello naranja.

-Kuro…Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro sorprendida y avergonzada de que le viese así, estaba completamente segura que había dejado la puerta cerrada.

-Summimasen…Inoue…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, yo…! No deberías culparte, la culpa es mía, mira que llorar solo porque no me puedo quitar la mugre del ojo.

-Inoue, tú estas así por mi culpa-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. La joven, ante aquellas palabras, agacho su cabeza-¿Lo ves?

De nuevo el silencio, pero no era el silencio frío de antes, sino uno incomodo e indeciso, ambos no sabían que decir, pero les gustaba estar en esa posición.

-¿Doushite? Yo…lo último que quiero es…tu indiferencia…que me ignores y…que me odies…yo no quiero eso-Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esta vez para luchar para no volver a llorar…no ante él.

-Yo no te odio, jamás lo haría. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal pero es que…no sabía que pensar o hacer…Rukia estuvo tratando de hacerme recapacitar, pero…es difícil, no quiero lastimarte, se que lo haré porque me es difícil expresar "esto"

Inoue no entendía sus palabras, pero aún así, no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirlo, además, si soltaba el más mínimo sonido, de seguro volvería a derramar lágrimas.

-La verdad…Orihime…-La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida para ver que Ichigo no ocultaba más su rostro, ahora lo podía ver, aunque sea a través de aquel espejo que a pesar de no estar entre ambos, de algún modo era una barrera.-Tú eres la persona más importante para ni-Confesaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos reflejaban como si le complicaba decir aquellas palabras-Te…A-A-…Amo.-Soltó al fin.

Orihime no pudo evitar quedarse más inmóvil mientras sus ojos se abrían más. Hace mucho tiempo, lo había amado a pesar de los malos comentarios de la gente y deseaba tanto ser correspondida a pesar que estaba segura que no lo sería y que le ponía más atención a Rukia que a ella que hasta eso fue la causa de sus lágrimas en el pasado, hasta de las que la única testigo fue la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto.

Y ahora, estaba oyendo decirle esas palabras que tanto quiso oír, que habría dado todo por ser su centro de atención y oírlo decirlas…Que la amase como ella a él.

Sus manos temblorosas, tocó las manos del chico que aún rodeaba su cintura con toda inseguridad y miedo, como si estuviera haciendo lo incorrecto, y su cabeza se apoyo en la de él, juntando las mejillas de ambos y ocultando también ambos rostro con la ayuda de su largo cabello.

-Arigatou…-Susurraba-Siempre quise escuchar esas palabras…Ai Shiteru, Kurosaki-kun-Siendo su turno de confesarse.

El espejo dejo de ser una barrera en el momento en que Kurosaki la hizo voltear, quedando frente a frente finalmente. Inoue se iba sonrojando cada vez más mientras Ichigo se apoderaba de su espalda con la ayuda de sus manos y se iba acercando cada vez más. Ella solo atino con cerrar sus ojos hasta que llego el momento: Ambos labios estaban unidos.

Era dulce, embriagador para ambos, pero más para Ichigo, sentía que era un veneno, una droga de la cual no quería dejar de tomar y para probar más, hizo más presión de su espalda para traerla más hacía él y ella se dejaba llevar mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, la piel se le erizo cuando a su boca se adentro la lengua de él, pero no se quejo ni nada, le gustaba y por ser el cuarto tan pequeño, no tardaron en sentir un calor que nunca antes habían sentido…

Y que les encanto.

Sin parar de tenerla prisionera de su cuerpo y de probar aquel peligroso néctar que era solo para él, Ichigo abrió con brutalidad la puerta y con pasos apresurados y desesperados, ambos caminaban hacían el destino que solo el chico sabía: Su cuarto. Caminaban sin parar de besarse, de susurrar excitados el nombre del otro y de gemir, pero más la joven porque sin tregua, el chico devoraba su cuello de besos y mordiscos.

No sabía como, pero repentinamente Inoue se dio cuenta que estaban dentro del cuarto de Ichigo y que había terminado tendida en la cama, con su lazo rojo con broche dorado en el suelo y con su cabello detrás de su cabeza, desparramado por todas partes como si fuese un río. Y con su mano izquierda tocaba el pecho desnudo del hombre que estaba sobre ella porque Ichigo se había desatado la corbata como también se desabrocho la camisa. Su mano derecha estaba arriba de la cabeza de la joven y la izquierda sostenía la mano derecha de ella, ambos con una distancia un poco lejos, viéndose a los ojos.

Volvió a sentir los labios de Kurosaki sobre los suyos, nublándola nuevamente de la razón, aún que no lo suficiente para sentir sus manos desabrochándole la blusa para luego quitársela y tirarla por los aires como también su propia corbata y camisa. Ahora si que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta no poder al verlo con todo el torso desnudo y le daba pena que la viera así, pero él solo se mordió el labios inferior al verla en ese estado más por ver la parte de arriba de la joven casi desnudo sino fuese por el sostén que aún ocultaban los redondos y apetitosos pechos de Orihime.

Aún así, se acerco a ellos y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos por la parte que estaban expuestas, provocando que Orihime gimiese y lo rodease con su cuello, experimentando aquellas sensaciones que solo él podía darle y que él mismo se encargaría de ello. Fue subiendo hasta volver a los labios de la chica que no tardo en devorarlos hasta que el aire los hizo separarse.

Le quito la falda y después la tomo de la espalda para apegarla a su cuello y así desabrocharle el sostén mientras gemía al sentir como Inoue lamía y mordía su cuello. Lanzo aquella prenda y dejo que ella estuviese ahora arriba. Sus manos acariciaban toda la espalda de ella, quien no se detenía en su labor de besar y morder el cuello y pecho de Ichigo, obteniendo que el gimiese y más cuando ella se atrevió a morder su pezón derecho y eso también fue la causa que sintiese algo endurecerse: El miembro de Ichigo. Se puso por unos momentos un poco temerosa por eso, pero aún así, se atrevió a acercarse a los pantalones del chico para desabrocharlos.

Ichigo la tomo de la cintura para poder cambiar nuevamente de posiciones, se quito el pantalón y lo mando a volar. Después de esto, se acerco a su oído derecho mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda como dándole ánimos.

-Haré lo posible para no lastimarte tanto.-Vio que asintió apenada y eso le gusto.

Con cuidado, lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en el sexo de ella, pero por ser la primera vez, Orihime no pudo evitar exclamar un grito de dolor que fue disminuido por un beso por parte del chico y mientras probaba nuevamente de aquello labios, rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos el cuello.

Ichigo la besaba, ahogando sus gemidos y gritos mientras se movía dentro de ella, cosa que lo hacía cada vez más rápido una vez que ella se acostumbró, así que su boca dejo de apaciguar sus gritos para volver a devorar los pechos de la chica, quien de nuevo invadió la habitación de gemidos hasta que volvió a gritar, pero este grito era la señal de su primer orgasmo.

El chico se detuvo para dejar que ella experimentara lo que había sentido por primera vez y ella no pudo evitar gustarle, trajo al chico hacía ella para besarlo, como dándole la iniciativa a que continuase y eso fue lo que él hizo.

Las penetraciones continuaron y fueron más aceleradas, volvían a susurrar el nombre del otro con éxtasis y también gemían hasta que finalmente ambos gritaron por el hecho de que Ichigo había eyaculado y Orihime lo había sentido. En silencio, tomaron una segundos para recuperar el aire y de nuevo volvieron besarse ocultos tras las sabanas y este trajo el cuerpo de la joven hacía él para cubrirla con el suyo.

-Daisuki-Oyó Orihime en su oído en susurro y eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente.


End file.
